Black and Blue
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: "What happened Vince? I whispered into his ear as his mind cast back all those years to the pinpointed time period in his mind when it all began. Angsty Howince fic about Vince's past. Dedicated to Purebloodprincess who I know loves angst. ;D
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story except occasional people from Vince's past I've made up and Lucas, Vince's made up younger brother. The Mighty Boosh belongs to Noelio and JuJu. :D

A/N: Here you go. Please review and I hope you like it.

SUMMARY: "What happened Vince? I whispered into his ear as his mind cast back all those years to the pinpointed time period in his mind when it all began. Angsty Howince fic about Vince's past.

TITLE: Black and Blue

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Howard's POV**

I was sat up waiting. I'd pre-ordered some elbow patches in a mysterious yet mind blowing auburn and they were posted out the previous day but you know 1st class, the post that hurts the most, strange arrival times. Suddenly, from Vince's room, I heard a wail of pain as worry overcame my body and I ran to the door. Pushing it open, I sighed with relief… he was dreaming.

"Vince. Vince come on wake up." His blue eyes snapped open and I smiled. "You were having a pretty bad nightmare there." I reassuringly sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"No, no it was just a dream." Vince's voice was so tiny and vulnerable. It broke my heart to see him so broken up.

"Tell me about it then little man… I'm here for you." I stuck to a strict no touching policy but if there was one thing Vince needed it was a friend so I pulled him close to me and held him in a tight embrace. All I could hear was him sobbing into my chest which made me pull him closer if it was even possible.

"I was so afraid and…" His voice was muffled and I had no idea what he was talking about so I just nodded and continued to cradle my best friend.

"What happened Vince?" I whispered into his ear as his mind cast back all those years to the pinpointed time period in his mind when it all began. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and sighed.

"I was fifteen and my brother was seven." My eyes widened to almost normal size with shock.

"Your brother?" Vince merely nodded, his eyes sweltering with warm tears.

"Yeah, Lucas. I never told anyone about him." His voice was bleak and emotionless.

_Vince's POV _

_It was late Saturday night and I'd just put Lucas to bed. We didn't have a mum; she walked out on us when Lucas was little. It was quiet and we had a huge house so it got scary when you were alone. Our dad was out with George and Steve from down the street… it was poker night and he never missed out. So I was sat watching Extreme Makeovers USA when the door creaked open and I looked over my chair to see a terrified Lucas. Raising an eyebrow, I rushed over and knelt down so I was eye to eye with him. _

"_Lucas, Lucas what is it?" The thoughts and possibilities in my mind were spinning and I was so confused. _

"_Its dad… he, he hit me." I raised an eyebrow… dad wasn't home. _

"_Lucas, dad isn't home. It's poker night with George and Steve from a couple doors down. Lucas!" His eyes were red with tears so I took his hand and led him up the stairs. "Where is he?" He pointed to his bedroom door as I carefully pushed it open and jumped back when the smell of whisky and gin hit me. "Dad, what… why…" He span around and smiled devilishly. _

"_Hello boy, I came home early." He drunkenly muttered and pushed me down the stairs so I was heap at the bottom. Groaning, I hauled myself up and sighed before attempting to tackle the stairs again. Once I'd reached the top, I noticed Lucas with a red patch on his arm and my dad standing directly parallel with a clenched fist. _

"_You touch him and I swear I will end you." My voice was angry and swirled with deadly intent upon my father. _

"_What can you do boy? You're nothing. You aren't even a boy, you're a girl the way you watch all those fashion shows and the way you spend so much time on your hair. I did your mother a favour by driving her away. She never liked you. Lucas was the favourite and always will be." After that, he landed another blow and I fell to the floor. Lucas screamed and began to cry so I muttered the words 'it's okay' and closed my eyes. It was unbearable. _

"_You pulled this family apart." I sighed and he grinned. _

"_Maybe so but you poisoned his mind. Giving him that electro-crap to listen to, what seven year old needs that?" I closed my eyed and bit back the tear which formed. My dad of all people was causing me more pain than I'd ever felt before. "You are nothing." One last kick was all that was needed to send me into spiralling unconsciousness. After about ten minutes I awoke and let out an agonised groan. It was silent, no screaming, no crying, just a deathly silence lingering in the room. _

"_Lucas." My strangled voice was barely audible so I pulled myself up and sighed. My arm was both colours of black and blue but had a hint of brown in the bruise. "Lucas where are you?" I wandered into my bedroom and to the cupboard. "Lucas!" I sighed with relief and pulled my brother into my arms. _

"_Vince... never leave me alone again!" _

"_I won't, I promise. Where's dad now?" Lucas pointed to the open front door only just visible from my room. Soon after, the police cars arrived and took us to an orphanage as far away from my dad as possible in central London. _

**Howard's POV **

"Christ Vince, why didn't you tell me?" My voice was soft and gentle.

"I was scared." He replied, tears streaming his eyeliner down his face.

"Where's Lucas now?" I asked and wrapped an arm around Vince's shoulders.

"We got split up. He's with some family in Devon and I'm here. They didn't want me but Lucas was a decent boy, kind mannered an all but then there was me. The kid with an attitude who didn't speak."

"That is not true! Don't ever think that. Don't worry because your dad's gone now okay? You're safe and I will never let anyone hurt you." Vince smiled sweetly and wrapped both arms around my neck.

"D'ya mean it Howard? Do you really?"

"You know I do." I replied and pulled him closer to me. It was so confusing. What man would want to harm someone as beautiful as Vince? It made no sense. All I knew was that I would never hurt him deliberately… I loved him for Christ's sake.

**A/N: Sorry for all the angst but I was feeling in an angsty mood. Anyways, if you liked it review… if you didn't… go eat a nut sandwich… then review! :D Thanks for reading it. **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story except occasional people from Vince's past I've made up and Lucas, Vince's made up younger brother. The Mighty Boosh belongs to Noelio and JuJu. :D

A/N: Here you go. Please review and I hope you like it. Decided to carry it on for a little while… let's see where this goes.

SUMMARY: "What happened Vince? I whispered into his ear as his mind cast back all those years to the pinpointed time period in his mind when it all began. Angsty Howince fic about Vince's past.

TITLE: Black and Blue

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2 

**Howard's POV **

"How old would Lucas be?" I asked, still holding Vince.

"He'd be fourteen. Almost as old as I was when it happened. He was in the orphanage with me till he was ten, I was seventeen." His voice was low and tears welled up in his eyes. I was in a state of shock. He hadn't seen his brother in four years. "I wonder what he looks like now. He was a right twerp." Vince wistfully joked and sighed. "I planned on trying to get custody of him when I had my eighteenth birthday but I had a troublesome past after we got taken in the orphanage. You know, drink and once I think drugs. It wouldn't look too good if they found out and having Lucas taken away once hurt enough. Don't worry, I'm clean now." He smiled and looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Wow." I didn't know what to say. I never knew he had such a troublesome past. I only met him when he was nineteen and worked in the Zooniverse. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, I heard a knock at the door. It got louder and louder as I ambled down the stairs. There was a young blonde boy at the door who looked a little like Vince. I could hardly turn him away, he was shaken up and scared so I let him in and smiled.

"Hello, who would you be and why are you here at half past three in the morning?" I didn't mean to sound so annoyed but it wasn't exactly every day a teenager turns up scared and in tears. It was a travesty sir.

"C-Can I talk to Vince please?" He innocently asked and looked up with shiny blue eyes. Nodding, I shouted my younger friend. When Vince appeared at the top of the stairs, he looked at the boy and gasped. I did didn't understand what was going on, it was so confusing.

"Lucas!" Vince screeched and dived down the stairs to the front door. Lucas looked at Vince and smiled.

"You look so… different." Lucas scanned his older brother in shock. He wasn't the same stroppy teenager he used to call his brother. Lucas had a few hints of Vince in his features. He had the same high cheekbones.

"You look quite good yourself." Vince smiled but noticed the clear tracks down his brother's eyes. "What is it Lucas?" Lucas sighed and stepped out of the wintery air into the warm air of the Nabootique. Swirls of white smoke rose from Naboo's incense and filled the room with the sweet smell of rose. He claimed it calmed him down but Vince didn't see any signs.

"Well, it's dad." Vince raised an eyebrow and sat down in his favourite barber's chair. "He's been set free from prison early. I don't know why but he has and now he's out to get us. I got this letter from the prison." Vince was frozen in horror. His dad was dangerous and Vince had sworn that he would never let his dad find them. I read the letter over Vince's shoulder and sighed.

"What are you going to do little man?" Vince shrugged and closed his eyes. He did not need this. "It'll be okay, I promise. He doesn't know where you live, he wouldn't even recognise you." Vince looked at Lucas with a raised eyebrow and smiled.

"They do know you're here right?" Lucas shook his head and sighed.

"No, they don't." Vince pulled Lucas into his arms and grinned against his blonde locks.

"I missed you so much. You should call them and tell them you're with me." Lucas shook his head; Vince felt it against his head. "Why not?"

"They're very formal and protective. I left a note but didn't tell them I was here. They are horrible and treat me like a butler. Nice place you have here." He scanned the shop and jumped back with fear when Bollo walked in screaming.

"Vincey, it is Naboo. He have too many hash cakes." Vince rolled his eyes and handed over some medicine. "Thank you. Who is your friend?"

"This is Lucas. He is my… brother." Bollo was silent for a moment but decided he had to go and see to Naboo before he had to call Alan and book a taxi to the Crunch.

"Nice to meet you." Vince turned to his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry okay? He won't hurt you because I won't let him. You are safe here with me and my mate Howard." I smiled and waved at him. "Listen, we are not going to let him get one over on his okay? We can't be scared forever." I had never seen him so protective. It was nice to see him like this; it showed he had a softer side.

"It's hard not to be. How do you know he won't hurt us? How can you trust other people so well?" Vince reassuringly squeezed Lucas's shoulder.

"Because not everyone is dad, you certainly aren't. Go upstairs and make yourself comfy on the sofa, we can watch some TV." Lucas nodded and ran upstairs.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked and gave Vince a quick squeeze. He shrugged and looked to the floor.

"I don't know. What can I do? I can't lie to him anymore and say it'll be okay." Just as Vince said this, a letter tumbled through the letter box and placed everything on pause. It was just Vince and that letter at that moment in time. Nothing else was in his lone of vision, just the letter. It said on the back the name of a prison and Vince let a tear slip down his cheek. He read the letter which said as follows-

_Vince, _

_Did you miss me? Aw, well don't worry because you're wayward father's coming home. I realise how happy that makes you and I know that Lucas is with you. Don't worry, we can put the past behind us correct? Nah, that's not fun at all. We have some unfinished business you and I. I'm still sad I didn't get to the PUNCH-line of my little joke before the police arrived. You always were a girl, you couldn't put up with it anymore. Unfortunately I'm not as understanding as some and so I'm afraid I'll have to sort out our dispute the way I'm used to. I know where you are Vincey. I've been tracing your steps and I know exactly where you are. All those years you were alone in that orphanage. Well don't fear, daddy's home. _

As soon as he'd finished, the door swung open and Vince jumped into my arms.

"Oh shit! You are kidding me aren't you?" He whispered in my ear as I stared at the door with pure hatred.

"Daddy's home."

**A/N: It was rubbish I know but I wanted to carry it on. Idea about Lucas turning up was ****.xX****'s idea. Soo important she get's size 13 font. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story except occasional people from Vince's past I've made up and Lucas, Vince's made up younger brother. The Mighty Boosh belongs to Noelio and JuJu. :D

A/N: Here you go. Please review and I hope you like it. Decided to carry it on for a little while… let's see where this goes.

SUMMARY: "What happened Vince? I whispered into his ear as his mind cast back all those years to the pinpointed time period in his mind when it all began. Angsty Howince fic about Vince's past.

TITLE: Black and Blue

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 3

"Sorry sir but we're closed." Howard mumbled as calmly as he could manage. The shadowy figure approached quicker and quicker until he was a mere five inches away or so.

"I don't think so. I let him escape once but not again." His voice was like a thunderstorm, loud, mad and in a frenzy. Bouncing off the walls of the tiny London shop and back into his ear drums, it slowly faded and thinned to a stunning silence. Vince was hidden behind Howard, using him as a great shield of safety.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Vince hollowly asked and turned his back to his dad.

"Look, you're obviously not wanted here." Howard said again as cool as his voice would allow. He turned to notice Vince had gone and there was just an innocent, short, fair haired boy. Scanning the room, Howard sighed and ran out the door. Where had he gone? Tracing Vince's steps, Howard was followed by Lucas and the waste-of-space father Mr Noir.

"You see what you do? Howard screamed "You take something as beautiful as Vince and you strip all the layers away with insults and anger because you know beneath he's just a scared little kid. You know what? I love that scared little kid inside him because he may never act like it but he's got a softer side that he never lets out and you are the reason why! You're a monster, nothing. You'll never be anything because it's too late to make amends." Running after Vince who was purposelessly travelling the dark streets of Dalston, mad thoughts of panic flustered him and confused him.

His hair billowed in the cold morning breeze. It had soon gotten five… two hours since Lucas had arrived. One and a half hours since his dad had arrived. Half an hour since he's stopped caring all together about anything. Except Howard. How could he not care about the man he loved. Rolling the souls of his bare feet over the waterlogged cobblestone stones, he let an infuriated sigh pass his lips. He crossed his arms to vac-pack the last of the warmth he had captured. The streets were bare though it was five o'clock. An empty silence hung in the darkness and intimidated him. He wasn't used to such uncomfortable peace.

He wasn't sure why but a sentiment of fury pounded in his head and made his skull ache. He was stick thin, always had been, so the cold bit at every layer of skin displayed like famished vultures. It shouldn't have been such a beautiful night. The stars shouldn't have twinkled so prominently against the black backdrop. It wasn't the most important matter he was addressing but he just couldn't tare each glance his eyes sent away.

He didn't know where he was going and he didn't very much care. He didn't care about anything at that moment. Everything had slipped his brain and he was a confused, empty void fuelled by hatred for the man he thought he'd lost but was clearly mistaken. Nothing meant anything anymore. He was unaware of what was happening. All he knew was he was walking and walking continually. There was no destination of arrival, no body to greet him, nothing. This was a side of him he'd never seen before, a darker side he never thought he had.

Confusion wracked his brain. How had someone with such little importance to him stripped him down to the bare bones and taken away his reason, ambition and emotion. He was finally getting back on track. Finally recovering and he came along and wrecked it again. What hurt the most was that he wasn't even sorry. Howard, he was sorry when he made him feel unimportant.

He'd apologise and he'd hand him a tissue and he'd tell him it'd be alright in the morning… it was forgotten. But he? He never changed. Prison taught him nothing. Not only was he an abusive father, he was a manipulator. He made you think he'd changed when he hadn't. It was one of his many controlling talents and he was proud of it. Vince carried on walking down the bleak streets which were dim lit by flickering street lights. Eyeliner and mascara slid down his cheeks in make-up slides, taking his foundation with it.

The thing that pulled at his heart the most was that he'd walked out on Howard, the only man that cared for him. The only man that would stop what he was doing to look him in the eyes and say 'I love you' and actually mean it. But this time, he wasn't there to catch the rapidly falling Vince before he hit the ground.

**A/N: Do not fear, this is not the end. I don't know where this is gonna go but it's sort of shaping it's own route so I'll leave it to it. Thank you for all the reviews. I do love you all very much, like I love ice cream with sprinkles! **

**Mrs O.G :D **


End file.
